


A Royal Welcome

by astrild



Series: The Chronicles of Haven [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Missing Scene, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrild/pseuds/astrild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Becky is delightfully mad in any universe.</p><p>A missing scene from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/453226">Like the Wings of a Hummingbird</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Royal Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cashay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashay/gifts).



> This scene was cut from the end of [Like the Wings of a Hummingbird](http://archiveofourown.org/works/453226) as I felt it did not add anything to the story. However, I still think it's fun, so I decided I would share it as a bit of an "extra" for the verse.
> 
> I hereby dedicate this to Cashay. Because I can. ♥

The young woman spots them first, her mouth curving into an exuberant smile as she tugs eagerly on her companion's sleeve and waves. "Look, Chuck, they're here at last! Congratulations to you both! I'm so happy for you." Her grin goes impossibly wider as she zeroes in on Adam. "So you're the mysterious third Winchester son! Everyone's been talking so much about you. To think you've been living as a servant all these years. It's a real rags-to-riches story. So romantic!"

"Becky, please," the man, Chuck, says, shooting Adam an apologetic wince. "Go easy on the boy. He's not used to you."

"Nonsense," Becky insists, "he's a kindred spirit, I can feel it!" She beams at Adam. "You and I are going to be such good friends."

"Um," says Adam. Who are these people?

Wait.

Becky. Chuck.

No. No, it couldn't be.

Michael is amused. "Adam, it is my pleasure to introduce you to His Royal Majesty King Charles II and his consort, the formidable Queen Rebecca. Your Majesties, this is my bondmate, Lord Adam Milligan."

Adam makes a strangled noise.

The king—gods help him, _the king!_ —smiles sympathetically. "It is good to meet you, Lord Milligan. Your bondmate has long been a friend to me and mine. You are very welcome here."

"Oh, yes," the queen adds, "very welcome indeed," and then latches onto Adam's arm and beams up at him in a manner that fills Adam with an overwhelming sense of foreboding.


End file.
